Mason Reede
Mason Reede (12 August 1995 - 28 December 2019) was an F1 who worked in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital. He joined the department in 2019. Biography Joining the emergency department On 24 August 2019, Mason worked his first shift in Holby City Hospital's emergency department. Due to his mentor Ethan Hardy being sent home, he was dumped with F2 Rashid Masum who was treating an infant named Evie with signs of intercostal recession and poor obs. Rash decided to take her to resus, and Mason suggested that she could be presenting with markers for sepsis; unbeknownst to him, his colleagues had already come to the same conclusion. Rash assured him that it was okay for him "to feel a little out of his depth" and recommended that he take a break, but Mason insisted that he was ready for "whatever come through those doors". Once Evie was taken to PICU, Mason and Rash were instructed to keep an eye on her distraught mother Hollie until she was ready to accompany her child. However, Rash was forced to step out and leave Mason on his own once his father Ashok arrived unannounced outside the room. Whilst waiting, he noticed that Hollie's breasts had been leaking milk and offered her paper towels, but she immediately panicked and started desperately searching for her daughter. Later that day, Mason expressed his feeling of failure to Rash, but he assured him that he was only at the ED to learn, and, as junior doctors, they needed to stick together. Nevertheless, Mason reported Rash to Clinical Lead Dylan Keogh and asserted that he had left him alone with Hollie for half an hour. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 2) On 31 August, Mason treated a patient named Marcus who was presenting with an abscess. Ethan began guiding him through anaesthetising it, but he had to step aside to help out with another patient and to take a phone call. Mason began to grow restless, but charge nurse Jacob Masters encouraged him to have patience. Feeling that Marcus was in danger of breaching, Mason decided to incise and drain the abscess himself, but he ended up being covered in blood and pus when it exploded. Later, he apologised to Ethan for his mistake, and Ethan assured him that he would make many more in the future. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 3) : Series 34, Episode 4)]] The next day, Mason and Rash assessed Sharmella Wilson, a woman with intermittent head and neck pain, and nausea, and Mason bet £10 that she was merely hungover; when Rash refused to humour him, he offered to bet his car against his bike. Her tests soon showed that she was mildly dehydrated and hypotensive, and Mason suggested that he give her "an egg butty, some painkillers and call her a cab", but Rash opposed his "cavalier" attitude and posited that her symptoms could point to a potential thunderclap occipital headache - a red flag for a subarachnoid haemorrhage. Mason disagreed and, given Rash's unwavering stance, proposed that he reconsider their wager. Rash branded him as "unprofessional", but, with Mason and Jacob's encouragement, he acquiesced. Later, Dylan reprimanded Mason and Rash for wasting hospital resources on diagnosing Sharmella's hangover, and Mason claimed that he told Rash several times that her symptoms were alcohol-related. After their shift, Mason approached Rash for the key to his bike lock at The Hope & Anchor, and Rash reluctantly handed it over. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 4) The following week, a woman named Hailey was admitted to the ED with a dislocated shoulder, and Rash hastily instructed Mason to prepare to reposition it after he presented him with an X-ray confirming her condition. However, after Mason successfully performed the procedure, Hailey began screaming with pain, and Dylan pointed out that there was a fracture visible on the X-ray. Mason reviewed it in disbelief and realised that he had shown Rash an X-ray taken when she was previously admitted in November 2018. In the staff room, Dylan confronted Mason and Rash about the incident, and Mason suggested that Rash was distracted by his girlfriend Gem breaking up with him. Later, Mason told Rash that he wanted to "clear the air", but he accused him of throwing him under the bus; Mason argued that he repeatedly tried to get rid of him, and it was not his fault that he had been dumped. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 5) On 14 September, Mason treated a headteacher named Joe who had collapsed at the gym and diagnosed him with arrythmia caused by over-exertion, but he failed to notice Russell's sign on Joe's knuckles. Once Joe began retching, Mason asked Rash for a second opinion on Joe's ECG, and Rash confirmed that he was suffering from hypokalaemia, leading him to suspect that Joe had been making himself vomit. After Joe began vomiting blood, he was rushed into resus; Mason later admitted to Ethan that he had initially missed the hypokalaemia. At the end of their shift, Mason confronted Rash about undermining him in front of Ethan, but Rash insisted that he was merely looking out for Joe. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 6) On 23 September, Ethan informed Mason that the hospital had received a patient complaint about his competence. The next day, Mason treated a woman named Millie presenting with chronic chest pains. He ordered a series of test, and they all came back clear; Mason suggested that Millie was merely suffering from a viral chest infection and discharged her. After Rash warned him about the number of tests he performed, Mason tried to get Millie brought back into the department to take more samples for a D-dimer test. On 25 September, after Mason had berated a patient named Corina for drinking heavily while pregnant, she decided to lodge a complaint and demanded to see a "real" doctor. However, after realising that she was attempting to abort the baby, he apologised to her and promised to help her through her ordeal. The following day, Millie was brought back into the department in a bad state, and Mason had her blood sent off for a D-dimer. However, Millie was soon taken into resus and later died of a pulmonary embolism. Rash castigated Mason for failing to perform all of the necessary tests when Millie was first admitted. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 7) Personality Mason was an extremely confident doctor who always savoured a challenge and insisted on being thrown in at the deep end. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 2) He was very efficient at treating multiple patients, managing to once treat nearly 20 patients in one morning, and he often showed initiative; when the department was overflowing with admissions, he created a makeshift cubicle out of screens in order to quickly triage patients with minor injuries. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 7) However, despite his bravado, Mason was prone to making mistakes, and he had no issue with covering them up by any means. In September 2019, he and his colleague Rash relocated a patient's shoulder, but they unintentionally exacerbated a fracture; Mason soon realised that he had shown Rash an X-ray from a past admission. However, he later told Clinical Lead Dylan Keogh that Rash had missed the X-ray and was distracted by issues with his love-life. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 5) The following week, he failed to notice his patient's symptoms and froze in resus, forcing Rash to take over. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 6) On 23 September, Mason forgot to order a D-dimer test for a patient named Millie and had her discharged. Later that week, she was readmitted to the ED and died of a pulmonary embolism. He was prepared to blame staff nurse Jade Lovall for failing to order the test, (CAS: Series 34, Episode 7) but he ultimately allowed the issue to subside. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 9) Mason also appeared to be fearful of getting into trouble with his superiors. When Rash briefly left Mason alone with a vulnerable mother, Mason feared that he had angered Dylan after she began desperately searching the department for her baby. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 2) On another occasion, Dylan had encouraged his staff to strive towards discharging people before breaching the four-hour rule. Not wanting to incur his wrath and realising that his patient was close to breaching, Mason decided to perform a procedure without supervision. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 3) As an adult, Mason looked forward to the prospect of starting a family and becoming a father, and he was very caring towards infants. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 16) When he found out that his drunken patient Corina was pregnant and lied to the radiographer, Mason berated her for knowingly harming her unborn child. However, after she revealed that she was trying to abort the baby, he took a more sympathetic view and tried to help her. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 7) Relationships Professional Rashid Masum On Mason's first shift, he shadowed Rash who was treating an infant with sepsis. Rash temporarily left Mason to keep an eye on the baby's mother, but she soon became hysterical and began desperately searching for her baby. Rash assured Mason that the incident was his fault and told him that, as junior doctors, they needed to look after each other. However, Mason reported Rash to Dylan and suggested that he was too preoccupied with domestic matters. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 2) On 1 September, Rash and Mason argued over the diagnosis of a patient, and Mason offered to bet his car against Rash's bike. Despite initially criticising Mason's "cavalier" attitude and lack of professionalism, Rash eventually agreed to the wager. When it transpired that Mason's diagnosis was correct, Dylan reprimanded Rash for wasting hospital resources, and Rash was forced to give Mason his bike. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 4) Later that week, Mason and Rash reduced a patient's shoulder dislocation, but they accidentally exacerbated a fracture. Mason soon realised that he had shown Rash an old X-ray, but he instead told Dylan that Rash had missed the fracture as he was reeling over his girlfriend breaking up with him. Later, Mason tried to "clear the air" with Rash, but Rash accused him of throwing him under the bus. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 5) The following week, Rash was forced to take over the treatment of Mason's patient Joe after he failed to notice certain symptoms and froze in resus. At the end of their shift, Mason asserted that Rash was undermining him, but Rash insisted that he was only concerned about Joe's wellbeing. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 6) On 23 September, Rash offered to help teach Mason how to insert a femoral line, but Mason refused. Later that week, after Mason's patient Millie died of a pulmonary embolism, Rash scolded Mason for failing to perform a D-dimer test when she was first admitted to the ED days prior. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 7) Jacob Masters As a fellow black medic, Jacob lent Mason his support and advice. When Ethan left Mason unsupervised for a long period of time and forced him to perform a difficult procedure alone in order to avoid a breach, Jacob confronted Ethan, and he later apologised to Mason. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 3) In September, Mason confided in Jacob after a patient complained about him and suggested that he was not enjoying being a doctor; Jacob assured him that he was a good doctor and urged him to talk to the patient about the complaint. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 7) Archie Hudson Like Jacob, Archie related to Mason as a black junior doctor, but she believed that, as "they" expected less from them, they had to give "them" more, and Mason's mistakes were theirs as well. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 3) Behind the scenes Victor Oshin portrayed Mason on Casualty from August to December 2019. Category:1995 births Category:2019 deaths Category:F1 doctors Category:Male junior doctors Category:Physicians of the emergency department Category:People who started working in the ED in 2019 Category:Victims of assault Category:Deaths from cardiomyopathy